


Entre príncipes

by BocaDeSerpiente



Series: De dioses y otros cuentos mágicos [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drarry, Fantasia, Fluff, Harco, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Harry es el príncipe legítimo de Hogwarts, el guerrero más valiente de su pueblo. Draco, bueno, Draco es adoptado. Es el segundo príncipe, el que prefirió irse por las ramas de la magia antes de las peleas y ama los libros más que a las espadas. Y puede que estén enamorados y no se hayan dado cuenta.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> #2 De dioses y otros cuentos mágicos. Serie de relatos inspirados en diferentes culturas y sus historias.

La multitud lo aclamaba; no es que fuese una sorpresa, o un suceso inusual que necesitase ser mencionado. A decir verdad, siempre lo aclamaban. La adoración por el príncipe Harry era tal que se decía que el sol se había abierto paso entre las nubes, para iluminar los nueve mundos, en el momento preciso en que nació.

A Draco le resultaba ridículo. Cuando estaba en uno de los rincones de la sala más grande del palacio, aturdido por el bullicio de los gritos y la música, y las copas que eran arrojadas y se destruían al impactar con tanta fuerza, aún más.

Para empezar, Harry podía ser el mejor de su clase de combate y comandante de las fuerzas del reino desde hace más de un milenio, pero si iban al punto, a lo más básico, el príncipe legítimo no era lo que se podía calificar de apto. Listo. Draco no diría que su supuesto hermano es listo, y no es que sean hermanos, de cualquier modo.

_No, definitivamente no._

Hay una ronda más de bebidas, Harry se incitado a ponerse de pie para narrar su última "gran hazaña" ante todos, como si no hubiese bastado con las primeras treinta ocasiones en que lo ha hecho. El príncipe se tambalea y suelta una carcajada histérica, mejillas sonrojadas, pulso titubeante; el alcohol lo ha llevado al límite. No es que sea problema de Draco lo que el idiota haga o deje de hacer en esos casos. Está grande, que se cuide solo, ¿cómo es que él no da esos espectáculos?

Bebe, despacio y de a sorbos, de su copa, sin despegar los ojos del príncipe Harry, que gesticula de forma exagerada y comienza a trabarse al hablar; siempre le ha dicho que debe mejorar sus habilidades (nulas) de elocuencia, pero por algún motivo, los hogwartianos le aplauden incluso cuando se queda sin palabras y la copa se le resbala, causando un desastre de vino rojo en el suelo y los bordes de las túnicas de las damas. Draco suelta un bien disimulado bufido. Tampoco es que necesite contenerse de algún modo; es consciente de las miradas de reojo que le dirigen, adustas, escuetas, y en su mayoría, poco agradables, ¿pero cuándo le ha importado?

Harry trastabillea lejos de la mesa principal y se libera de los guerreros y damas que intentan buscarlo, llamarlo, que estarían dispuestos a besar el suelo que pisa y la punta de su bota. Draco permanece impasible al verlo acercarse al rincón en que ha estado apoyado, la espalda contra la pared, las piernas estiradas.

Ambos están cansados; ha sido una cruzada difícil, un viaje de regreso largo, lleno de complicaciones, y las victorias saben a poco después de cierto número de problemas, que hacen que comience a preguntarse si la gloria de una sola noche bastará para compensarlos al día siguiente, cuando sólo la embriaguez absoluta o un buen calmante de la medicina mágica, pueda hacer algo por las heridas de batalla que ocultan bajo las capas. No es que a alguien más le importe. _No es que lo noten, en primer lugar._

Pero cuando Harry se detiene frente a él, se percata del esfuerzo que requiere para mantenerse de pie, equilibrado y erguido, y podría ser casi admirable, si una sonrisa de lo más absurda no se abriese paso en su rostro cuando fija su mirada en Draco. Arquea una ceja, sin decir nada, mas han pasado toda una vida juntos, y esa, por lo general, suele ser la única conversación que necesitan.

—Hermano —Es un mal comienzo. Draco odia, _odia tanto_ , que lo llame así; ni los años, ni todas las verdades que le ha echado en cara, durante sus peores crisis, han logrado cambiar el hábito. Eso, o la estupidez pura y llana de Harry. En sus mejores días, opta por ambas—, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás disfrutando de la fiesta? ¡Ga-Ganamos!

Harry se interrumpe en la última palabra a causa de un eructo de alcoholizado y una risa histérica, y es tan poco digno de un príncipe, que Draco fingiría no conocerlo en lo más mínimo, si no supiese que incluso su falta de modales recibe elogios en otras caras y voces. Pero si fuese él quien lo hace, oh, no quiere ni seguir ese hilo de pensamiento. Su mente tiende a jugarle malas pasadas.

—¿Ganamos? —Repite, observando el asentimiento eufórico que el otro realiza al oírlo—. Curioso. Me parece que sólo he oído tu nombre cuando hablan de la derrota de las serpientes marinas.

Hay algo infantil, rebosante de inocencia, en la manera en que Harry lo observa. Va más allá del hecho de que se ha bebido por su cuenta más barriles de alcohol, de lo que debería ser posible en la ingesta de cualquier ser, con su fortaleza o sin ella.

En la seguridad de su cabeza, casi puede admitir que es tierno. Dulce. Lo mira con buenos ojos.

¿Alguien más, en cualquiera de los nueve mundos, lo miraría de ese modo?

—Todos saben que has ido y has vuelto conmigo, Draco —No existen los titubeos en su voz, aunque el arrastre de las palabras continua ahí. Él ha dejado de encontrarle sentido a reprenderlo hace tanto tiempo—. Si no fuese por ti, no podría haber abierto los portales de ida y vuelta.

—Y te habrían quitado la cabeza, te habrías desangrado en el camino, tu guerrera Ginevra se habría convertido en alimento de serpiente marina cuando llegó como refuerzo, y tus Tres Guerreros, se habrían convertido en los Tres Difuntos —Hizo una pausa, en la que ladeó la cabeza. Demasiados ojos estaban puestos sobre ellos ahora; no eran amables—. ¿Se me olvida algo?

Harry frunce el ceño, en una expresión de intensa concentración que es casi dolorosa, y por lo corto de luces que a veces lo percibe, ya no le sorprendería que sí lo fuese. Después niega, labios apretados en una especie de puchero.

—Deberías estar celebrando también. Con nosotros.

 _Conmigo_. Draco sabe leer entre líneas.

Se pregunta si el tono lastimero en que lo dice es intencional. Harry no es tan buen actor para pensar lo contrario.

—Tengo una copa, aquí —La alza para demostrarle su punto.

El príncipe vuelve a arrugar el entrecejo.

—Estás solo en una esquina.

—Sí, bueno, por alguna extraña razón, no se me considera el alma de la fiesta.

—Ganamos, celebra con nosotros.

Harry levanta el brazo, y aunque quiere, es demasiado tarde para rehuir del contacto. Dedos ásperos le rozan una mejilla, está por acunarle un lado del rostro, cuando Draco maniobra para apartarse y deja su copa, en perfecto equilibrio, sobre la vacilante palma del contrario. El príncipe observa la copa, como si acabase de cometer una ofensa personal a su nombre. Podría haberse reído, pero hay más personas cerca, y no confía en ellas.

Los ojos verdes que se alzan hacia él son un poco más tristes, pero comprueba, no por primera vez, que haga lo que haga, actúe como actúe, no han dejado de ser brillantes y enormes al observarlo. Draco sabe que es el momento ideal para escabullirse lejos cuando una emoción cálida le inunda el pecho.

—Celebra tus victorias, Harry, que yo celebraré las mías —Susurra, y antes de que tenga tiempo para idear una respuesta (o soltar lo primero que se le pase por la cabeza, que es lo que suele hacer, en su experiencia), hace un gesto teatral con el brazo, que abarca todo el salón, y levanta la voz por encima del barullo, su magia haciendo de potenciador para que suene con mayor intensidad y resolución—. ¡Festejen, al príncipe de Hogwarts, vencedor de serpientes monstruosas, protector de los indefensos, Harry Jameson!

Los invitados alzan un coro de vítores, que le retumba en los tímpanos. Draco recupera su copa, la agita y ve llenarse al tope por sí misma con magia, y le da un leve guiño a un aturdido Harry, que es arrastrado por una marea de guerreros y mujeres lejos de él.

El príncipe busca su mirada, ansioso, a través de la muchedumbre. Él se da la vuelta, se bebe más de la mitad del contenido recién relleno de la copa de un trago, y se aleja. Y cuando sabe que nadie pregunta por él durante el resto de la noche, no se siente sorprendido.

* * *

_Harry sueña._

En un mundo perfecto, su madre está sentada en una silla amplia, similar en apariencia al trono de su padre, y sostiene entre los brazos, una figura pequeña, que está envuelta en mantas blancas y doradas, las mismas que forman un bulto y se alargan hasta el suelo, igual que el vestido de la reina. Ella se da cuenta de que está cerca, sonríe, y le pide que se acerque.

Sabe que, en el sueño, no es más que un niño, porque sus pasos son cortos y rápidos, faltos de equilibrio. Tiene que ponerse de puntillas, formar puños en los faldones de la reina, para levantarse lo suficiente; ella se inclina, y con un movimiento delicado, le revela la carita azul que esconden las mantas, la carita que se torna de un pálido blanco tras unos segundos de observación.

—¿Qué es, madre?

—Se llama Draco.

Cuando oye su nombre, el bebé se mueve, y estira una diminuta manito, que le acerca para encerrar su índice entre los dedos suaves y regordetes. Al Harry niño le gusta. No consigue apartar la mirada cuando lo escucha reír.

Decide que es más increíble que el resto de cosas que tiene en el palacio.

Le lleva un tiempo comprender que un "Draco" no es un objeto. Y no es suyo tampoco.

Pero, en ese mundo perfecto, Harry crece sin preocuparse por el tipo de relación que tiene que mantener con el "Draco".

De pronto, la imagen cambia. Es mayor, está aburrido, se encuentran en una biblioteca y no puede parar de dar saltos sobre su silla; las únicas ocasiones en que se le ha pasado por la cabeza entrar a la biblioteca, es cuando sigue a Draco, y se sienta a su lado, o se recuesta en su pierna, para escucharlo leer en voz alta.

—¿Cuánto falta?

—Ya casi —"Draco" tiene una voz suave, incluso de pequeño, sin ese deje chillón que a él lo acosó por tantos años. También le gustaba.

Todo de él le gustaba, punto.

Se remueve en la silla y siente el manotazo contra la espalda, una reprimenda silenciosa. Un segundo más tarde, Draco lo rodea para quedar frente a él, sonríe, y sabe que ya está listo cuando le tiende un espejo de mano.

Harry busca el ángulo preciso y lo sostiene para contemplar los resultados. El reflejo que le devuelve, al colocarlo junto a uno de sus costados, es el de su cabello crespo, negro, y cada vez más largo, con un mechón de rubio platinado, demasiado próximo al blanco para no destacarse, que está trenzado para permanecer unido a los suyos. Lo ve brillar en azul por un instante, después sólo destaca por la diferencia de color.

Él sonríe, amplia, despreocupadamente.

—¿Y el tuyo?

Como toda respuesta, Draco se pone un mechón detrás de la oreja. Allí, en uno de los lados de su cabeza, cuando se pone de perfil, destaca una trenza en negro, delgada, que se une al cabello rubio.

—Esto debería ser suficiente para mantenernos unidos —Menciona, dándole un repaso final y rozando con su índice la página del libro de magia de la que han sacado la idea de cortarse un mechón cada uno. Su madre se enojaría cuando se enterase, después se echaría a reír al oír sus explicaciones, aunque ellos no pudiesen comprender por qué a esa tierna edad.

Fuesen cuales fuesen sus preocupaciones o alegrías por entonces, Harry es incapaz de apartar la mirada del mechón que oscurece la delicada cabellera de Draco.

Si lo piensa bien, desde siempre ha sido imposible que deje de observarlo, así que cuando la bruma del sueño se dispersa, abre los ojos, y sólo es recibido por una punzada en la cabeza que lo hace retorcerse y jadear, y Draco ocupa por completo su campo de visión, él se olvida de sus quejas.

El segundo príncipe masculla acerca de irresponsabilidad, falta de juicio, niveles de idiotez extrema, y sabe que no se molesta en utilizar su lengua de plata y palabras pomposas porque no son más que ellos dos, y solos, no tienen ninguna necesidad de fingir. Harry lo conoce tan bien como la palma de su mano, como la espada con que lucha, como el cielo que hace iluminarse y sollozar; diga lo que diga, él siempre conocerá lo que es en el fondo, y viceversa.

—...pero, claro, el hijo de James puede hacer y deshacer lo que le dé la gana, ¿por qué no me sorprende? —Draco sigue quejándose cuando hace un gesto con una mano, y desde alguna parte que no puede identificar, una copa se alza y viaja hasta él, levitando; Harry se sienta a duras penas y reconoce que es agua cuando le da un sorbo corto, y el mundo da vueltas, y el otro aún protesta—. Un día, tu cabeza va a estar tan hinchada por tu ego, que no te va a quedar el casco, Harry, recuerda mis palabras.

Él hace un gesto que pretende ser un asentimiento, pero se siente igual que si una flecha le atravesase el cráneo y no puede hacer más que jadear y lloriquear, dejándose empujar de regreso al colchón mullido por una fuerza invisible, cuando la copa se ha vaciado y levitado lejos de su mano. Draco permanece sentado, cruzado de piernas, a la orilla del colchón.

—Hermano —Sabe que lo ha molestado nada más decirlo, porque el segundo príncipe estrecha los ojos y una presión repentina le rodea la cabeza, justo sobre las ya de por sí adoloridas sienes. Se corrige a sí mismo, con una voz espesa, ronca, y las palabras son un hilo que pierde en cuanto dejan su boca, porque la mente también le da vueltas y duele—. Draco. Gracias por...

Se detiene cuando extiende un brazo para tocarlo y sus dedos atraviesan una imagen, que se disuelve. La figura de Draco se desvanece en la noche, y reaparece, de pie, junto a uno de sus balcones, dibujado contra la luz de la luna y erguido dentro de esa túnica gruesa y amplia, que lo oculta por completo.

 _Claro que no sería él._ Draco, el verdadero Draco, ha dejado de colarse a su cuarto desde que superó la etapa de ser un niño que necesitaba meterse bajo sus cobijas, para calmarse debido a las pesadillas.

Algunas veces, todavía extraña a ese Draco. Al que era suyo.

_Al que creía, ilusamente, que siempre lo sería._

—Si te sientes bien, me marcho.

Harry quería decirle que no, no se sentía bien, y que no, por favor no se fuera, pero era un príncipe idiota, que no acostumbraba pedir las cosas de buena manera, y Draco era aún peor, incapaz de darle algo por lo que no hubiese suplicado antes.

Su figura se desvanece de nuevo, y esa vez, no hay reaparición. Harry rueda sobre su estómago, ahoga un quejido contra la almohada, lamenta lo que sea que haya hecho para que su relación con Draco se convirtiese en esto, y se promete, por enésima vez, que dejará de beber cuanto barril y jarra de cerveza le pongan al frente, celebración o no. Una parte de él, reconoce que el último pensamiento no se cumplirá, y el anterior es verdadero y constante en su vida.

Permanece usa noche a duermevela, fantaseando con el mundo ideal, un niño que se ríe y le sostiene un dedo, un pequeño Draco que lo despierta para contarle que acababa de leer que podía encantar un mechón de su cabello para que portase hechizos de protección por él, para el día en que se convirtieran en guerreros inclementes y audaces, y fueran a conquistar los demás mundos. _Aún conserva el suyo._

* * *

Draco acaba de cerrar la boca cuando lo ve doblar en una esquina. Sigue sus movimientos con los ojos, podría jurar que camina hacia ellos, y se obliga a contener un suspiro que es de la más genuina exasperación, porque no debería ser posible que Harry luzca altivo y orgulloso con el rostro magullado y la ropa desgarrada, cubierta de sangre aquí y allá, pero lo es.

La reina Lily se percata de su silencio de inmediato. Ella es observadora y amable, lo trata como si nunca hubiese crecido, y la mayor parte del tiempo, Draco no se explica cómo es que un ser tan maravilloso posee relación alguna al príncipe heredero.

Caminaban enganchados del brazo por los jardines internos, después de conversar tomando el té, pero Lily lo deja ir despacio, le toca al hombro en una señal de franco apoyo que no cree necesitar y prefiere no pensar en por qué ella piensa que sí, y se despide con un murmullo de telas, que la lleva hacia su hijo; no intercambia más de dos palabras y un beso en la mejilla con Harry, y cada uno sigue su camino.

Draco considera darse la vuelta y hacer como si nada, y la perspectiva de ser perseguido por el príncipe legítimo de Hogwarts sería divertida, si aún fuesen niños y no fuese consciente de las miradas que les dirigirán. A él. _Siempre a él._

Cuando está por tomar la decisión de girarse, Harry lo alcanza, y piensa que, probablemente, prolongó su razonamiento a propósito, pero es una premisa que requiere más análisis del que está dispuesto a tener en ese preciso instante. O en cualquier otro.

Harry no luce tan imponente de cerca, cuando tiene esa melena crespa ondeando en todas direcciones. El mechón rubio platinado, que ha crecido por magia unido a su cabello, está trenzado en uno de los lados de su cabeza y se dirige hacia atrás, donde se sujeta al pelo para evitar que le caiga en la cara durante las batallas; Draco lo observa más tiempo del que debería, una sensación vibrante y cálida le llena el pecho, y no es tonto, para no saber qué significa.

_Hora de apartarse._

Para su desgracia, es el momento justo que Harry elige para hablar.

—Padre dice que has hecho otra travesura, Draco.

Podría haberse reído. Podría haberse enojado. Podría haber fingido.

Tal vez, si jugaba bien sus cartas, esos ojos verdes dejarían de mirarlo como si, a pesar de lo vivido, aún necesitase de su brazo protector y constantes arrullos. Porque no, no los necesita.

 _Los quiere, pero no los necesita._ La simple admisión es una muestra de la pérdida de su cordura.

—El Padre de Todo dice muchas cosas —Menciona, suave, melodioso. Casi puede ver a Harry entrecerrar los ojos y suspirar, como si se tratase de una pieza de arpa que ansiaba escuchar; siempre ha sido tan transparente—, como que tiene dos hijos en lugar de uno, por ejemplo. Ya deberías haber aprendido a dudar un poco.

Ha dado en el punto, lo sabe por la manera en que el guerrero frunce el entrecejo.

—Nuestro padre...

— _Tu_ padre —Corrige, enseguida, y Harry empeora su ceño.

—Padre está angustiado —Draco tiene que darle crédito, habría dado por hecho que no conocía un término tal como "angustiado". Obvia que lo debió aprender de él—, dice que habló contigo, y para pagar lo que has hecho, has tenido que hacer tratos en los diferentes mundos. Dice que han pedido que se te cosa la boca como a un vil traidor, para que no puedas engañar a nadie más con tus mentiras. Y también dice...

Aparentemente, James andaba de un humor parlanchín ese día.

Draco rueda los ojos.

 _Inocencia_. Si tenía que jugar un papel para abandonar esta conversación sin sentido pronto, tomaría el del pequeño inocente y frágil que Harry quería que fuese, el que siempre veía en él, por haberse dedicado a la magia en lugar de las espadas.

Cuánto odiaba recordarlo.

—¿Crees que he estado mintiendo? —Su pregunta corta cualquier intento de réplica o explicación del príncipe, que se queda mirándolo con la boca abierta. Draco sabe que tiene un punto, cuando da un paso hacia él y no se mueve, así que comienza a caminar en un círculo a su alrededor; su voz aún tersa, baja—. Tú, que me conoces bien. Tú, que me has visto crecer. ¿Piensas de mí lo mismo que los demás? —Le da un suave apretón en un hombro, un toque en la espalda, desliza su mano por uno de sus antebrazos lastimados, con cuidado, despacio. Si Harry fuese más consciente, más estudiado, si leyese tanto como él, reconocería el andar sigiloso de un depredador al acecho y la táctica de perpetuo movimiento; _siempre inquieta, siempre agita, siempre engaña_ —. Querido Harry, y yo que te he creído el único justo entre los hogwartianos. Supongo que habré juzgado mal tu carácter, y sólo yo recuerdo nuestros años de juegos por los jardines y tus promesas de cuidarme…

No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta del efecto inmediato que tienen sus palabras. Incluso si así así, él lo nota.

Harry cuadra los hombros, los músculos rígidos bajo su tacto. Draco nunca va a reconocer que mantuvo sus manos sobre él un poco más de lo necesario.

—Te dicen el Embaucador —Murmura el príncipe, en un gesto que es demasiado similar a un puchero como para que no recuerde la infancia que compartieron en el palacio. El pecho se le comprime, pero preferiría que le cosan la boca, tal como exigen, que admitirlo. _Admitírselo_ , en especial—, y hay un montón de cosas horribles que cuentan sobre ti.

—¿Y tú las crees?

Sus palabras son un siseo, mitad amenaza, mitad indignación. Completa falsedad. Sólo un tonto lo dudaría.

Y aparentemente, el príncipe Harry continuaba en el primer lugar de la lista de los tontos.

—Por supuesto que no —No hay titubeo, ni duda, ni temor; si sospecha, lo disimula bien, y Draco sabe mejor que nadie lo inútil que es para disimular lo que sea—, por eso le dije a Padre que vendrás en la próxima cruzada, otra vez. Sólo seremos nosotros dos ahora, nos vamos a cuidar, y cuando vean que volvemos sanos y salvos, y les diga que estoy de regreso por ti, ellos tendrán que entender que tú también eres un príncipe.

Draco en serio, _en serio_ , quiere reírse en su cara y decirle lo absurdo que es, lo estúpido que suena, y lo iluso que se comporta, pero esos ojos son toda ingenuidad al contemplarlo, y hay una parte de él, mínima y bien oculta, que ni siquiera el tiempo y las desgracias consigue eliminar, en la que aprecia el ser visto de ese modo por Harry, y sólo por él, y no lo quiere cambiar.

Lo que, en su opinión para nada humilde, lo convierte en el más ridículo de los dos.

Draco aprieta los párpados para forzarse a no poner su completa atención en él, y con un choque de palmas, un tirón de magia se lo lleva lejos. No tiene que abrir los ojos para reconocer su propia habitación, le basta con el olor de los libros viejos y las cubiertas mohosas, madera de arce y aceites, y como maneja a la perfección las proyecciones de su cuerpo, sólo necesita echarse hacia atrás para presionar la espalda contra la puerta.

Se apoya, se desliza hacia abajo, estirando las piernas, y se deja caer hasta el suelo. Al fin puede soltar ese suspiro que estaba por liberar desde que vio a Harry aproximarse.

Sólo que, nota segundos más tarde, no sonaba tan exasperado como quería creer.

Eso no estaba bien. _Nada bien._

Había un par de verdades a las que debía enfrentarse, y él era demasiado bueno con las mentiras. Incluso si era consigo mismo.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, un príncipe animado y un grupo de escoltas que lo buscaron para emprender el viaje a la siguiente cruzada, arruinan sus planes de aislarse y batallar con su cabeza. Y no puede hacer más que odiarlo por eso.


	2. II

Harry sabe que Draco está molesto. No habría sabido explicar cómo era consciente de ese hecho, era uno de esos detalles que los años de experiencia y cercanía le hacían reconocer, incluso cuando no podía considerarse a sí mismo el más receptivo.

También estaba el hecho de que Draco no dudaba en expresar su opinión, desde el preciso instante en que se quedaron a solas.

—Odio esto. Odio que me hayas traído sin pedir mi maldito consentimiento, odio que tu ego te haga pensar que todos estaremos de acuerdo contigo y puedes elegir sobre vidas ajenas, sólo porque eres a quien alaban en todo momento y de quien no ven los errores. Odio cada minuto que me has tenido lejos de madre, odio cada jodido centímetro entre los dos —Soltó, de un tirón, presionando su índice contra el pecho de Harry, una y otra vez. Este todavía no reaccionaba cuando Draco ya estaba a varios metros de distancia, de espaldas, y cruzado de brazos, buscando una manera de sacarlos del embrollo en el que, tenía que reconocer, los había metido esa vez.

¿Cómo terminaron de ese modo? Pues sí, era su culpa. En principio, lo era de Draco, porque sus insinuaciones le dieron a entender que la mejor solución al problema que tenía con los hogwartianos, era ayudarlo a demostrar su valía, para que el segundo príncipe pudiese ser tan valorado como merecía, y el pueblo lo viese con los mismos ojos que Harry.

Pero sí, si tenía que reconocerlo, la responsabilidad, a la larga, le pertenecía a él.

Partieron con el alba a una nueva cruzada. Draco ya estaba molesto por aquel entonces; Harry, perceptivo como sólo él podía ser, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que verse arrastrado fuera de su habitación por unos guardias, más que el desfile escoltado que se imaginaba en su cabeza, lo hizo sentir un prisionero. Alguien que debía ser vigilado, que desmerecía la confianza depositada en su persona. ¿Qué iba a saber Harry?

Para él, más compañía, era mejor. Para Draco, aparentemente, no.

La embarcación tenía apenas lo justo para un viaje de tres días de ida y tres de vuelta, y dos personas, además de las armas, y algunos libros antiguos que, a pesar de que no conocía de nada, creyó que Draco adoraría encontrar para pasar la espera. Resultó que algunos hablaban del Pársel en otra lengua, uno era de Runas que ya se sabía de memoria, y los otros los describió, citándolo, como lo más soso de los nueve mundos.

El primer día de ida, Draco estuvo en cubierta, contemplando el cielo hasta el aburrimiento, y se negó en rotundo a ayudarlo a navegar o comer en la misma mesa que él. Al segundo, no salió del camarote, y cuando entró sin tocar, lo descubrió tendido en el lecho, creando imágenes en el techo con proyecciones desde las puntas de sus dedos. Harry fue expulsado del lugar con una sacudida impetuosa, que lo envió despedido hacia atrás, y cerró la puerta enseguida.

Recordaba una época en la que Draco solía mostrarle todos los trucos que se sabía. Iba hacia él sin dudar, recurría a su consejo, lo asombraba con sus transformaciones en serpiente, en águila, y las ilusiones sensitivas.

_Una época en que confiaba en él._

Al tercer día, Harry sentía que iba a enloquecer. Hizo llover por accidente, no supo que sus emociones estaban en esa forma hasta que tuvo que volver, empapado, al camarote.

Llegaron al anochecer. Draco no se dignó a hablarle. Lo que buscaban, un guardapelo de no-sabía-quién-porque-eligió-la-cruzada-por-lo-interesante-que-sonaba, para su padre, estaba en su poder en unas horas, ambos relativamente ilesos y listos para tomar el camino de regreso, a pesar de un encuentro poco agradable con unos seres muertos y esqueléticos, que huyeron a la más mínima señal de fuego.

Y luego resultó que la cueva se selló con magia al tomar posesión de la dichosa reliquia, y ellos llevaban dos días atrapados. El lugar era amplio y sin otra salida (ambos lo investigaron por su cuenta), una extensión de roca, y una fosa con agua que daba a lo que era, antes, una entrada desde mar abierto. El barco estaba con ellos, las provisiones no les serían eternas.

Dos veces, Draco había utilizado runas y hechizos para deshacer el sello. Dos veces había fallado.

Tres veces había intentado destruirlo. Tres veces había fracasado.

Seis veces estuvo a punto de abrir un nuevo camino de salida. Cinco no dieron resultados. El último terminó con una avalancha de rocas, que no les abrió ninguna vía de escape, y Harry entrando en pánico al creerlo bajo las piedras. Recordaría estar sin aliento, muriéndose del miedo como nunca antes, y a Draco viéndolo desde atrás, con aparente indiferencia, hasta que le pareció momento de advertir de su presencia y su estado, con nada más que algunos rasguños.

Luego Harry intentó entablar una conversación decente, y fue recibido con esas palabras duras y mordaces. Y ahora comenzaba a preguntarse si cometió un error.

_Uno grande, esta vez._

Se sentó junto a Draco, en silencio, por largo rato. No supo cómo pedir perdón.

Salieron al día siguiente, por la mañana. Draco no durmió para completar otro círculo de runas que abriría un trayecto bajo la fosa de agua, que les permitiera respirar y usar el barco hasta el exterior. Le ordenó usar su fuerza y la espada para golpear un punto específico, una rendija que abrió para esa tarea, y lo consiguieron, _la salida_. Fue la última vez que escuchó su voz en lo que quedaba de viaje.

Tras otros dos días, por una velocidad asombrosa, muertos de hambre, exhaustos, sucios y magullados, regresaron a casa, y Draco tampoco le dijo nada al perderse en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Esa misma noche, escuchó a los hogwartianos maldecirlo, asegurar que el príncipe Draco, el Embaucador, había pretendido mantener al príncipe Harry lejos de casa y lo había puesto en peligro, pese a las consecuencias. Se sintió tan enojado que dejó caer a _Gryffindor_ , su espada, sobre la mesa durante la cena, y se fue sin mediar palabra con ninguno de sus compañeros y supuestos amigos.

* * *

Draco, de nuevo, no estaba sorprendido. Mientras permanecía en un rincón apartado de la sala más grande del palacio, podía oír los vítores del pueblo hacia el príncipe Harry, que no paraba de bailar, beber y cantar con ellos, en celebración por la dichosa reliquia que le había costado días de paz mental, años completos de fachada y equilibrio dentro de su ser.

Demasiado tiempo con Harry. Demasiado tiempo solos.

 _Demasiado_. Era la palabra que lo describía todo.

Luego de que el príncipe se enojase por las habladurías hacia él, nadie volvió a mencionarlo. En serio. Ni una palabra. Ahora actuaban como si no existiese, como si no hubiese ido jamás a acompañarlo.

_Como si la mitad del crédito, no fuese suya._

Y él se descubría ya esperando algo similar, y eso podía, en cierto modo, ser peor que verse decepcionado. Porque significaba que se había acostumbrado.

_Nunca tuvo la intención de acostumbrarse a algo como aquello._

Cuando la reina Lily pudo liberarse del protocolo real, se acercó a él, le palmeó la mejilla con una sonrisa que, a pesar de todo, le hacía sentir en casa, y procedió a enganchar un brazo al suyo, para que caminasen juntos lejos de esa multitud bárbara, que nunca los entendería. Por lo general, no habría dado tal muestra de afecto en público, pero se trataba de la mujer que lo había criado, la única que se acercaba a él, y maldita sea, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba la proximidad, la calma, de regreso.

Olvidarse de cómo se sentía estar a solas con Harry, y ser eso, justamente: sólo Draco y Harry.

Había pasado tanto tiempo. Décadas, siglos enteros. Creyó, de forma ingenua, que las emociones se desvanecerían si las ignoraba lo suficiente, si lo intentaba, _si se obligaba._

Que iba a dejar de pensar que el sol lo envidiaba. Que iba a dejar de sentirse afortunado por una mísera muestra de atención. Que ya no le afectaría.

Draco estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, en realidad. De su incapacidad de huir, de que necesitase ignorarlo por completo para no enloquecer.

Se refugió en una terraza bajo el manto nocturno, en una plática suave con Lily, en la mano cuidadosa que le acariciaba la muñeca, como si lo creyese de cristal. Y antes de darse cuenta, Draco estalló y se lo contó todo.

Lily lo dejó hablar, y hablar, y hablar. Su voz amortiguada por el bullicio del palacio, si es que alguien intentaba espiar. Y como lo conocía bien, no le dio respuesta directa, ni buscó solución a su dilema, porque desde muy joven, ella le había inculcado su astucia y él se había hecho lo bastante independiente para rehusarse a buscar más ayuda de la necesaria, así que la mujer le besó la mejilla, le deseó buenas noches, y se retiró tras una última sonrisa.

Si él había creído que su opinión, la imagen mental que tenía, cambiaría cuando lo supiese, ahora veía lo equivocado que estuvo. Draco se sintió más libre, con un peso menos sobre los hombros, cuando se quedó por horas en la terraza, observando un cielo estrellado que parecía enviarle mensajes secretos.

Percibió la presencia detrás de él, antes de que emitiese ruido alguno, de que se detuviese, inclusive antes de que se aproximase lo suficiente para poder lastimarlo de algún modo. Su mecanismo de defensa lo preparó para esperar lo peor; un ataque por la espalda, una emboscada, una sorpresa letal.

Distinguir que era Harry, medio ebrio, sonrosado y con una sonrisa boba, el que se apoyaba en el umbral de la terraza, no lo tranquilizó. Probablemente lo empeoró.

Hubiese sido más fácil enfrentarse a un enemigo armado, que a la revolución que tuvo lugar en su pecho. Y eso era lamentable, en lo que a Draco respectaba.

Fingió ser ajeno a su presencia, permaneció de espaldas, con las manos unidas al frente del cuerpo, la mirada puesta en la nada. No tenía ganas de lidiar con él, con _esto_ , no cuando todavía no levantaba las barreras que lo mantendrían alejado de todo sentimentalismo.

Harry se acercaba por detrás, pies arrastrándose, tambaleante. Estaba seguro de que alguien tendría una severa resaca el día siguiente. Ya podía verse a sí mismo, como el idiota que era (y que no admitía ser frente a nadie más), cuidándolo, una noche en vela por su resguardo, para desaparecer con la llegada del alba, y que Harry no tuviese idea de lo que había pasado.

Un brazo se extendió hacia él. Lo sabía, aún sin verlo. _Lo sentía_.

Reprimió el impulso de escaparse al tacto, porque era absurdo. Porque él no debía sentirse así.

Harry tocó su cabeza. Aquello no se lo esperaba. Lo usual era que le pusiese una mano en el hombro, incluso en la parte alta de la espalda.

Se quedó quieto, a la espera. Curioso, para su pesar.

Dedos endurecidos por el sostén de armas y la batalla le rozaron la oreja, hacía cosquillas, pero se contuvo de demostrarlo. Podía sentir el ardor de sus mejillas, extenderse al cuello y orejas, y se reprendía por lo ridículo que era. Por hacer algo grande, de un momento de intimidad robada, pérdida, inexistente y tonta.

Descendieron, buscaron, movieron mechones, tocaron el cuero cabelludo. Draco estaba perdido en la sensación.

Ladeaba la cabeza. No quería hacerlo (o tal vez sí).

Buscaba más caricias. No quería sentirlas (o tal vez sí).

Se movía hacia él, lo anhelaba. No quería que fuese así (¿o tal vez sí?).

De pronto, Harry se detenía, un leve tirón en su cabeza, y Draco se tensaba, porque _entendía_. Porque sabía lo que había hallado y ahora quería convocar un hueco en el suelo, que le sirviese de escondite por el resto de su vida.

Los dedos, que adoró y lo iban a llevar al borde de una crisis nerviosa en cualquier instante, apartaron el mechón trenzado de cabello negro, que obviamente no le pertenecía, del resto. Lo deslizó fuera de donde solía ocultarlo, de manera que nadie más que él pudiese verlo, tocarlo, apreciarlo.

—Sabía que aún lo tenías —El aliento de Harry, con olor a cerveza, fue un roce fantasmal contra un lado de su cara; las palabras arrastradas, una debilidad que fue a parar directo a sus rodillas, a punto de ceder. Había tanta añoranza ahí, tanta ilusión.

Tanto afecto.

Y cuando Draco se obligó a infundirse valor para girar, y quedó atrapado entre un cuerpo bajo y fornido, contra el barandal de la terraza, descubrió lo que ya se imaginaba que iba a encontrar.

Enormes ojos verdes, brillantes, llenos de emociones con las que alguien como él sólo debería de soñar. Lo miraba _así_ , como siempre lo hacía. Como siempre lo había hecho. Como, sin importar lo que ocurrirá, ambos sabían que siempre lo haría.

Harry juega con el mechón negro; lo enrosca en su índice, lo jala sin fuerza, lo acaricia, lo retuerce con cuidado. No despega su mirada de él, sin embargo, y Draco sólo puede exhalar despacio, tembloroso, y ordenar, en vano, a su corazón, que deje de desperdiciar tantos latidos en alguien que sólo lo iba a romper, a fin de cuentas.

Tenía que huir. Tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Si lo veía así, una figura conocida, que solía admirar a la distancia, cortada a contraluz, apartada del bullicio, no podría pensar.

Si lo sentía así, tacto cuidadoso y cariñoso, con el que a veces soñaba de recuerdos de tiempos mejores, tan cerca, tan real, perdería la escasa razón que le quedaba.

Draco no podía correr ese riesgo en particular. ¿Qué sería de él, una vez que se hubiese arrojado a ese abismo sin fondo, a lo desconocido, que eran sus emociones por Harry?

¿Qué sería de él, cuando la cáscara, las defensas, cayesen? ¿Qué iba a mostrar? ¿Qué iba a entregar? Ahí no había nada que dar, nada que apreciar.

Ahí no había nada que desear, nada que alguien como Harry, príncipe legítimo, pudiese esperar. Nada.

_No era nada._

Pero una vez, cuando era muy joven, Lily le había leído un cuento donde se les permitía, a los seres perdidos y vacíos, una bendición, un regalo, en una noche como aquella.

Así que, cuando Draco se escuchó gimotear, y distinguió pánico en los ojos verdes que lo admiraban, cayó en cuenta de que las lágrimas le formaban surcos en las mejillas, le nublaban la vista. Le dolía. Y todas las barreras habían caído.

Y sólo era él, y sólo era Harry. _Y sólo eran ellos._

Lloró más, en silencio, cuando lo sintió envolverlo con los brazos y pegarlo a su pecho. Sentimientos reprimidos, pensamientos que se rehusaba a tener, recuerdos, tiempo robado, deseos. Todo volvía, todo le caía encima y lo aplastaba, presionaba contra su pecho igual que el peso de un ser distinto a él, que de pronto cobraba vida, y tenía este cúmulo que vivía dentro, que habitaba en su pecho, incapaz de usarlo, de soltarlo, de aferrarlo. Nada más estaba ahí. Nada más lo lastimaba y hería día a día, y que Harry uniese sus frentes y no dejase de mirarlo a los ojos, y en su infinita torpeza, balbucease consuelos entrecortados, sólo hacía crecer la montaña interminable que eran sus sentimientos hacia él.

Y no, Draco no piensa, cuando le devuelve el abrazo, y se esconde en el hueco de su cuello y hombro, y descubre que aquel podría haberse convertido en su refugio favorito, si hubiese sido otro, si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes.

Draco no piensa, y sabe que lo pagará caro. Sabe que es por algo que ha levantado las barreras en primer lugar, que dolerá, que será una caída en picado desde lo más alto del cielo.

Aunque, cuando de algún modo, son sus labios los que se buscan y hay un estallido que es todo calor, calidez y cosquilleos, y es correspondido de forma desordenada, no puede recordar por qué aquello está mal.

Y no lo hará hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

El problema de tener dos príncipes, un palacio, y fiestas donde todo el pueblo estaba invitado, era la cantidad de personas. Y si alguien, por mera casualidad, daba con el sitio correcto en el momento oportuno, podía descubrir algo fascinante.

Si ese "algo", era a dos príncipes que se besaban como si no hubiese un mañana, como si pudiesen hallar la fuente de la vida en el otro, la noticia no tardaba en viajar de boca a boca.

Harry recordaría haber despertado con una terrible resaca, en un cuarto que le era familiar, de ese modo en que lo son los lugares en que jugábamos de niños y que apenas podemos recordar, esos sitios donde fuimos felices, y tardó un momento en reconocer la alcoba de Draco. Se demoró en notar que estaba en la cama, con la ropa del día anterior, las sábanas hasta la cintura, y que el otro dormía en el lado opuesto del colchón, de espaldas a él, en bata y con las cobijas hasta el pecho, donde cerraba las manos en forma de puños sobre la tela y las oprimía contra su corazón.

Y luego le sobrevendría el recuerdo de un beso. Varios besos. Decenas de ellos, seguido de lo maravilloso que se sentía, y cuidados, mimos que alguien le daba, cubiertos de una espesa bruma que le hacía fallar la memoria.

A partir de ese punto, todo era confuso, desastroso.

El impacto total los alcanzó más tarde, cuando Harry se inclinaba sobre él y Draco despertó, y descubrió lo ocurrido, y se desapareció sin dejar rastro. Él quedó solo en un cuarto que no le pertenecía y no había visitado en años.

Fuera de la relativa seguridad de la alcoba (porque, de la puerta hacia allá, todo era peligro, y más de una persona lo vio salir, para su pesar), la noticia ya estaba en boca de todos.

Lily, su madre, lo encontró en un pasillo y le besó la mejilla. No paraba de sonreír cuando lo dejó confundido y, de nuevo, solo.

Ginevra, su única compañera de combate, le gritó, le volvió a gritar, y luego lo acribilló a preguntas. Hasta amenazó con ir por la cabeza de Draco, si este le hacía daño. Luego, para su sorpresa, lo felicitó con lágrimas en los ojos y se fue corriendo.

Los Tres Guerreros, Ron, Neville y Blaise, tuvieron reacciones que iban desde el asco mezclado con resignación, confusión, y obvia diversión, en ese orden. Recibió palmadas en la espalda, burlas, y más de lo que podía procesar.

Y después fue James, su padre, citándolo frente al trono para preguntar cómo es que los dos príncipes del reino de Hogwarts se fugaban de una fiesta, en medio de la noche, para besarse en una terraza. Harry balbuceó, exclamó, jadeó, hizo gestos, enrojeció, tartamudeó.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, James se reía por lo bajo y le decía que, si no se calmaba, haría una tormenta en Hogsmeade y los pobres humanos corrientes sufrirían las consecuencias de sus emociones. Le llevó unos instantes comprender.

_No lo reprendía._

No lo desaprobaba.

Harry no había abrazado a su padre tan fuerte en años.

Recordaría la revelación, la emoción, el querer golpearse en la cabeza por no haber caído en cuenta antes, y el atravesar medio palacio corriendo, porque sabía - _sentía_ \- dónde estaba, porque siempre era así.

_Porque siempre lo sería._

Entró a la biblioteca con un portazo, y el resto se puede resumir en más caos. Hechizos, unos gritos, mentiras sobre odiarlo, libros que intentaron golpearlo, apresar a Draco cuando intentó huir y ser trasportados juntos por error, un forcejeo en uno de los patios internos, que terminó en Harry callándolo con un beso largo y suave.

Basta con decir que, después del escándalo de la noche anterior, que se besaran en el exterior, en plena mañana y frente a la mitad de la corte del reino, Lily incluida en los alrededores, les hizo imposible ocultar o disimular nada.

Lo de Draco fue más la resignación de quien es expuesto que la euforia del que es libre. Harry tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de hablar con él muchas veces, seguirle el ritmo, buscar puntos comunes, intermedios. No entendía, no tenía experiencia y se frustraban con facilidad y se peleaban, y luego todos hablaban de los gritos y la reconciliación, que solía darse en los peores lugares e instantes, y los convertían en la historia del momento para toda su gente.

Si alguien le preguntase, él diría que todo valió la pena cuando Draco cedió, cuando se soltó. Cuando se permitió ese paso. Se arrojó contra los brazos de Harry y fue su turno de besarlo, y murmuró palabras dulces que no habrían sido esperadas de su lengua venenosa, y desde entonces, fue un poco más _Draco_ cuando estaban a solas, y un poco menos _príncipe serpiente._

También había otras ventajas, muchas. Sólo un tonto no las vería. Harry no era tan tonto, quería creer.

Porque mientras estaba sentado en el trono, prescindiendo una audiencia que lo enloquecía de aburrimiento y desesperación, había una mano acogedora sobre su hombro, que quería sujetar y besar, y alguien que se inclinaba por un lado del asiento y le susurraba detalles en los que él no reparaba por sí mismo. Draco le hablaba de estrategias, de la teoría que le faltaba, de leer lenguaje corporal y entre líneas, de cortesía, de ética; todo aquello que no le salía por su cuenta, todo aquello en lo que no era bueno, él destacaba en su lugar, y así, se complementaban de un modo extraño que mantuvo el reino a flote hasta el fin de sus días.

_Y sí, definitivamente valió la pena._


End file.
